Una Tarta Llamada Terciopelo Rojo
by Lalalala Teletubbie
Summary: Los padres de Hermione deciden separarse días antes del cumpleaños de ella, su amiga Luna siempre a sido su hombro para llorar y esta no es la excepción, porque al fin y al cabo, los mejores amigos están ahí cuando los necesitas, escrito para Sophia Pedicone


**N.A:**

**¡Hola, Chicas! Esta historia está inspirada en algo que me pasó hoy, con una amiga de Fanfiction que también estudia conmigo desde el séptimo grado, su nombre es Sophia Pedicone **

**Resulta que tuve una muy mala noticia, porque faltan pocos días para mi cumpleaños y mi madre me dio una noticia que me cayó como un balde agua helada**

**Mis padres se están divorciando…**

**En cuanto me enteré, mi madre me lo soltó literalmente cuando iba saliendo, hice como si nada pasara, pero me eché a llorar y mi único pensamiento fue hablar con ella, así que con su apoyo y cariño me inspiró a escribir esto para ella**

_**Esto va para ti, Desastre**_

_**Te quiero mucho **_

"**Una tarta llamada Terciopelo Rojo"**

Luna y Hermione han sido amigas desde que se conocieron en el séptimo grado, antes no eran tan unidas, dado a que Luna tiene muchas más amigas y Hermione es una chica algo tímida y no es muy social que se diga. Poco tiempo después de salir del curso, en vacaciones de verano, Luna y Hermione no estaban tan en contacto como solían estar, Hermione era algo cerrada y aunque no le gustaba compartir mucho sus emociones, la curiosa bruja de pelo rubio y mirada amable se había ganado su corazón, convirtiéndola en lo que Hermione decía que era una "Prima Falsa".

Luna había hecho buenas migas con ella, tanto así que en verano fue con ella de vacaciones, había estado ahí cuando Ron rompió por segunda vez con ella, cuando la abuelita de Hermione murió, cuando tuvo esa vergonzosa y fugaz "aventura" con Viktor Krum o cuando se peleaba con su madre.

Pero el apoyo no se acababa allí, un mediodía caluroso cuando Hermione se despertó, escuchó algunos gritos y varios portazos, pero ella tenía sueños tan extraños que no le prestó atención, cuando despertó su padre ya se había ido al trabajo y ella se quedó en su piano tocando una melodía feliz, era la favorita de su padre, y luego escuchó la puerta de la habitación de su madre, se asomó por la puerta, viendo a su mamá tan linda como siempre, arreglada y maquillada para salir.

No pensó que algo estuviera mal

- ¿Madre? Oh, dios, me siento avergonzada, no sé ni qué hora es… - Exclamó con algo de pena, seguramente su cabello seguía enmarañado y despeinad

- Bueno, nena, ya yo voy saliendo así que no hay problema. Hay galletas en la alacena, tu almuerzo está en la mesa y también creo que deberías recoger tu varita, la dejaste en el suelo otra vez – Dijo ella frunciendo el seño de su forma normal

- Lo siento, mamá…

- Bueno, no importa, acompáñame a la puerta para que tomes mis llaves

-Este, bien.

Hermione camino hacia la entrada sintiendo el sol en su piel y al salir su madre ella se quedo viendo las rosas, escondidas entre tanta maleza, pero lo que dijo su madre la sacó de su mundo

- ¿Hermione? – Dijo ella con mirada calmada

Ella la miró en forma de respuesta

- Tu padre me pidió el divorcio

Y luego de eso se fue dejando a Hermione parada en la puerta, incapaz de hacer nada aparte de ver a su gato que se arrastraba perezosamente hasta la puerta, acariciando su mano con la cola. Luego cerró la puerta principal tras de sí y rompió en llanto, un llanto triste y lastimoso, lloró más que cuando Ron le dijo que solo la ve como amiga, más que cuando su primo estaba de aniversario de muerte y más que cuando las chicas de Slytherin se burlaban de su aspecto, solo se deshizo en llanto y agarro el espejo mágico para hablar con la única persona que podría hacerla sentir mejor

_Luna_

Unos segundos después contestó la amable madre de Luna

- Hola, Hermione ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien – Dijo ella tragando grueso - ¿Se encuentra Luna por ahí?

- Si, ya te la paso

A los pocos segundos era Luna la que estaba ante el espejo, tal vez sorprendida por la llamada de Hermione

- Hola, loca – Dijo con su típica voz alegre

Lo cual la hizo acordarse de esa vez que jugaron a describirse con tres palabras

"_Animada, positiva, cálida" _Dijo Hermione

"_Madura, Creativa, Maternal"_ Le contestó Luna

- Hola ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de que te puedas acercar a mi casa?

- ¡Si, si! Solo dame un segundo, voy a ducharme y allí me tendrás. Oye ¿Te pasa algo?

-Si…- Dijo con voz frustrada, aunque tal vez Luna pensó que era algo tonto, como la mayoría de las cosas que hace cuando se oye "frustrada"

-Entonces nos vemos en cinco minutos

Hermione puso música y empezó a bailar por su sala esperando que la calmara y surgió efecto, a los pocos minutos estaba Luna con el pelo mojado, bajando de su chimenea entre llamas verdes, Hermione buscó unas galletas y se fue al sofá al lado de Luna

- Cuéntame – Dijo ella en tono maternal - ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno, necesito tu discreción, es algo muy malo y pues no quiero que nadie lo sepa

- ¡Ah, me ofendes! – Dijo ella arrastrando las palabras, haciéndose la ofendida- Dime cuantas veces he divulgado algún secreto tuyo…

- Ha,ha, cierto – Dijo ella algo más tranquila- la cosa es que… Mis padres se están separando

Luna no pareció entender lo que le dijo, fue como si le hubiera dicho que su padre es medio mono

- No es gracioso, Hermione Jean Granger, espero que estés jugando – Dijo seria

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, mirando hacia abajo para que no viera sus lágrimas

- Me lo soltó de soslayo hace rato cuando se estaba yendo

-Oh, Hermione – Dijo ella compadeciéndose de su amiga – Sabes que sin importar que yo estaré aquí para apoyarte

La sinceridad de sus palabras era desconcertante, tenía que creerle aunque no quisiera

- Gracias

- Hey, desastre, falta poco para tu cumpleaños número quince

Ella solo se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba

- Si… - Dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos - ¿Luna?

-Dime – Dijo ella mirando la revista que tenía cerca

- ¿Cómo se supone que yo que soy tan insoportable consiga alguien que me quiera y con quien pueda formar un hogar? – Empezó a llorar como una loca – Digo, siquiera puedo formar uno ¿Cómo lo sabré hacerlo si ni siquiera mi hogar funciona? Me siento como una inútil…

- ¡Mírame, Hermione!- Exigió ella - ¡Nunca, es decir, nunca te sientas mal! No eres insoportable ¡Eres una persona maravillosa y que ellos decidieran separarse no tiene nada que ver contigo ¡No es tu culpa! Así que levanta ese ánimo y sonríe porque yo sé si serás capaz de hacer un hogar…

Cuando Hermione subió la mirada vio que Luna también tenía los ojos cristalinos , eso le recordó lo mucho que le importaba, le recordó la vez ella le dijo llorando que su madre la quería cambiar de escuela, para que Luna le dijera llorando también que no lo hiciera, que la extrañaría mucho, eso fue lo que le dejo claro que no sólo era una amiga

_Era Familia…_

Tras un rato hablando de celebridades y riendo sin razón Luna le avisó que tenía que marcharse, pero antes de irse le dijo

- Tu cumpleaños es pronto, y voy a hacerte un tarta lo quieras o no – Dijo apuntándola y en diferencia de dar no querer dar su brazo a torcer, le dio la razón – Ahora tu dime ¿Choco Vainilla o Terciopelo Rojo?

Ella pensó unos instantes y dijo con una sonrisa

- Terciopelo rojo

- Terciopelo Rojo será entonces – Dijo con una sonrisa

Se abrazaron y Luna se metió a la chimenea para volver a casa. Hermione se dio cuenta lo afortunada que era al tener una amiga así, no solo cálida y comprensiva, sino que también graciosa y ocurrente, se acordó de la vez aquella cuando Luna se unió a la banda escolar y por el estrés que le causaba le dijo que eran "Gases del oficio" en vez de "Gajes del oficio" eso la hizo reír a carcajadas, pero eso mismo la hizo volver a la realidad

Tenía que buscar urgentemente que era una "Tarta de Terciopelo Rojo" porque conociendo a Luna era algo con pinturas, insectos, escarcha y algunos accesorios para el pelo

Oh, Luna

¡Qué loca eres!

**FIN**

**OK, Desastre, esto fue para ti **** Gracias por tu apoyo y tu cariño**

**Sienna Lockart Bramlett y Sophia Pedicone… ****Amigas por Siempre**

**Te quiero mucho… **


End file.
